1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to the field of spinning toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A preliminary patentability search revealed the following U.S. Patents: Schwartz Pat. No. 476,825; Graves Pat. No. 1,952,547; and Quinones Pat. No. 3,077,051. None of the above patents show or suggest applicant's device. It should be pointed out that the '825 patent pertains to a spinning toy that may be revolved on the tip of a stick and includes a disk having a concentrically disposed conical socket and an outwardly flaring flange. However, the socket is downwardly directed, and the flange is adjacent the concentric socket.
The spinning toy of the '051 patent is also provided with a downwardly directed socket, i.e., when the device is used as a spinning toy as shown in FIG. 2 of the drawing. The device of the '051 patent is provided with an upwardly directed projection having a slot for receiving a nameplate. The device is further disclosed in use as a toy boat in which the hemispherical member is inverted and the nameplate becomes a rudder. In this form of the invention, an upstanding stick is positioned in the socket and has a sail attached thereto.